


Meet the Sanders'

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [42]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deceit as Donovan, Established Relationship, Fluff, Logan Deceit Roman and Patton are brothers, M/M, Meeting the Family, Meeting the Parents, Nervousness, Patton is the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:20. meeting the family (before the get-together) for intruality? 💙💚💙💚
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Thomas Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Meet the Sanders'

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> 20\. meeting the family (before the get-together) for intruality? 💙💚💙💚

“Everything is going to be _fine_. I promise!” Patton had said. “They’ll love you no matter what, even if they seem a little…” 

“A little what?!” Remus had asked. 

“Just- you’ll see. But remember I love you and they will too. You’re great! You’ll do great.”

Well, here they were and Remus didn’t feel super great. He felt super not great, in fact, looking at the literal white picket fence and perfectly mowed lawn and the cute lacy curtains visible in the upstairs windows. There were healthy looking plants everywhere, and a cat asleep on the living room windowsill, and _ohgoditwasworsethanhecould’veexpected_. 

Patton turned the engine off and turned to him with a bright smile, which never failed to soothe him when he was feeling… this. But the second his boyfriend bounced out of the car, and the front door opened so he could run up and hug his parents, Remus felt bad again. He just wasn’t from this kind of family! What if he said the wrong thing or did the wrong thing or was too gross or unfiltered or- 

“Babe! Come on out so we can get inside!” Strike one for doing the wrong thing, eesh. Remus hurried out of the car and grabbed their bags from the backseat, hurrying inside. 

He watched Patton carefully to work out if he needed to take his shoes off or not, toeing them off and receiving a nod from a man who appeared to be Patton’s… dad maybe? He was a bit older but he was pretty sure he remembered Pat saying that he’d been a bit of a late surprise in the end. It could’ve been his eldest brother though, and to find out he stuck his hand out with what he hoped was a winning smile. “Hi, I’m Remus!” 

The man sipped a mug of coffee Remus hadn’t noticed before and slowly took the hand. “Donovan. Go on, get inside. The dads are dying to meet you and fill you with snacks. God forbid we actually get hungry enough for dinner…” Donovan muttered, taking himself and his coffee off into the living room with Remus trailing behind. 

He was relieved to see Patton in there, wrapped in a bear hug by a jolly looking man who was twisting them and making a delighted sound. “My baby! Returned to the nest! Never to leave again no, not my baby!” There was scattered laughter as Patton protested with a giggle, and then all heads turned to Remus. “Oh a newcomer! A new son?!” The man cried, ruffling Patton’s hair when he was quickly scolded by the blushing young man. 

“Dadmile honestly! You said you wouldn’t be too embarrassing!” He grumbled, escaping the confines of his father’s arms and sneaking over to Remus’s side, pecking his cheek. “This is Remus. I would appreciate it if we all behaved today please! I like him a lot!” 

“Challenge accepted,” another man said from the couch, legs kicked up casually onto the arm. “Alright, or not!” He quickly raised his hands when faced with Patton’s scowl and Remus felt himself start to relax. This was nothing like he’d expected, but nor was it like he’d feared. Things felt normal, easy, and welcoming, and the banter was definitely up his street. 

He was walked around and introduced to Patton’s other siblings. Logan was arriving later on that night, but Donovan and Roman were both funny, witty and pleasantly willing to include Remus in their back and forth. Emile, Patton’s first dad, retrieved his husband from the shed and ‘Dadams’- yeah they were definitely his kind of weirdos- aka Thomas (and that one took some explaining) had shaken his hand with great enthusiasm before enlisting his help with some engine troubles in the garage that none of the rest of the family were able to advise on, with Patton proudly waving him off and audibly gushing about him to the others as they left the room. Thomas clapped him on the back and gave him a knowing look as Remus sighed dreamily, but kindly let him chat about oil levels instead of grilling him on the spot. 

It was fantastic. And it was super freaking helpful when the rest of the extended clan arrived the next day. Because, if anything, these were the _calmest_ of the bunch… 


End file.
